Currently, services such as home security monitoring, Internet connectivity, telephone, content delivery, emergency contact service, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), and the like are provided to users over various communication networks. As an example, certain communications networks have primary communication paths and redundant or secondary communication paths. In certain circumstances, the redundant or secondary communication path(s) can be used as failover paths in situations where the primary communication path is not available. However, current network failover provisions do not provide a sufficient means to selectively manage services provided to users over a network, and have other shortcomings.